logic of love
by strlfe-Iover
Summary: [WARNING: SHONENAI] HoroxRen HoroxOC RenxOC YohxHao. Sequel coming soon
1. Finding the trust

**Logic of Love**  
_Sometimes it's the person that you least expect. Sometimes you want someone that you can't get. That's just how life is. But other times, it's them that are doing the wrong. Sometimes others steal what belongs to you. The logic of love isn't that easy to figure out. People lust, they live in fantasies, but do they really love?  
Chapter 1: Finding The Trust_  
The young purple haired Chinese boy sat against the cement wall limply as his golden eyes gazed to the ground as tears slowly developed. His clothes was torn here and there, his reason and hope to live had been shattered years ago, but now, it felt like it was stepped on and become even smaller fragrance of shards.  
"I miss you…" he said in a soft voice. The tears rolled down his cheeks slowly. He closed his eyes to think of what had just happened hours ago.  
"Are you okay kid?" A voice asked him. His bright golden eyes quickly shot open as it starred into deep blood-like red ones.  
"You okay?" The male asked again raising a brow. The Chinese boy still didn't answer. Instead, he just starred at him, fear slowly taking over.  
"You must've had a bad beating huh?" The male asked again before blinking his red eyes. He took off the black band around his forehead and shuffled with his hair.  
"You're arm is bleeding," he said in a concerned voice as he wrapped it with the band. "And you must be cold." He took off his jacket and handed it to the younger boy.  
"I…" the boy said. Tears slowly developing again. "I…don't…" was all he was able to get out before he started crying.  
"You ran away from home?" The other male questioned. He stood up and reached down his hand for the other on the ground.  
"Promise I won't hurt you." he smiled gently. "You can stay at my place until you feel better, I won't mind."  
"How can I…trust you?" The boy asked in a cautious tone as his fear began to leave him.  
"Haven't you ever taken someone's hand before?"  
"No," he said as he looked down again. "No one's ever given me a hand before."  
"Well, there's one right here." The male bent down and smiled once more. "And I'll assure you that it won't be the last either."  
"You don't even know me. Why would you want to help a stranger?" He looked up as he met red eyes gazing down at him.  
"Because I have a goal. I want to teach as many people as I can to trust, to love and to dream. You're one of the many out there who feels the same why that you do. There's on need to feel lonely."  
"You don't even know me. You know nothing about me. How can you teach me?" He questioned laughing a little.  
"My name's Horokeu Usui. You can just call me Horo-Horo or just Horo." He said proudly. "What's yours?" He questioned.  
"Tao Ren," he said firmly. He smirked faintly.  
"Are you Chinese?" Horo questioned. Ren nodded. "Chinese people seem to always have problems."  
"Baka," Ren said softly as a smile appeared on his face. 'It's true though.' He thought to himself.  
"It's true though." Horo said softly but audible enough for Ren to hear. "Well then, let's go to my house okay?" He questioned turning his back to him and bending down.  
"I don't need a piggy back," Ren said stubbornly.  
"But you're ankle is twisted, how can you do anywhere like that?" He questioned.  
"I can still walk. It's not like-" Horo gently picked Ren from the ground bridal style.  
"I guess I can carry you this way too. And by the way, you have cuts everywhere." He smiled gently at the male in his arms.  
"I feel like a girl," he muttered softly.  
"Well, you know that you're not one, and that's all that should matter right?"  
"I guess…" he said softly as he began relaxing in his arms. 'Horokeu Usui…" he thought as a smile formed on his face. 


	2. Learning

_Chapter 2: Learning_  
"Horo-Horo," A female voice said concern as he opened his front door. She glanced at the two boys. "Who's that kid?" Apparently Ren had fallen asleep.  
"A student."  
"Horo-Horo, why is he here? You don't see teachers and students like this. And what took you so long to get home? You know that you should've called me first," the female said.  
"You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to worry all the time." He sighed softly as he set Ren on the couch.  
"You're my fiancée, I'm suppose to worry. I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you." She hugged him lightly.  
'He has a fiancée?' Ren questioned as he continued to pretend to sleep.  
"Midori, marriage has to do with trust. I trust you, I don't worry about you every second, but I also care about you." He hugged her back.  
"Horo-Horo, you'll never understand. You're too kind for your own good. If you keep this up, you'll have everyone you meet falling for you. I don't want to lose you."  
"I won't leave you," He said softly. 'That's because I don't have a choice.'  
'He won't leave her huh? At least he'll be honest and true right?' Ren questioned.  
"Why is one of your students here though?" Midori questioned. "Is it homework help or something?"  
"I think he might be staying here for awhile. He ran away from home and needs a place to stay. You don't mind do you?" He glanced down to Ren.  
"Okay, but remember that you're his teacher and he's your student. It's not that I don't want you to be close to your students, it's just that I don't want to lose you, ever." He grip tightened.  
"Don't worry, he'll stay until he feels like going home. There's nothing to worry about, I promise." He smiled gently.  
"Okay, I trust you. I'll come and visit tomorrow after your work then okay?"  
"Yea, see you then." He waved to her as she got into her car and drove off.  
"I could leave tomorrow you know?" Ren said quietly from behind him.  
"Really?" He questioned shutting the door. "I had a feeling you were listening to our conversation."  
"I didn't mean to, you guys were just talking so loud. How could anyone sleep through that?"  
"You don't have to leave so soon though. It's nice to have another guy to talk to. The only person that I get to talk to know is Midori. Even my younger sister doesn't visit me often." He said in a whisper as he smiled to try to hide the pain.  
"Do you truly feel happy with your fiancée?"  
"That's an odd question coming from a stranger don't you think?" He questioned.  
"I guess but I was just curious. You seem like you are happy with her, you look like you are, but you don't seem to sense like you are though," He said sitting up.  
"You're really observant aren't you?" Horo questioned teasingly. He ran his hands through his light blue hair. "Some of my students need to be more like you."  
"Well, you still didn't answer my question. Then again, I wouldn't care." He looked out the window to the midnight sky.  
"I always knew that I'd get married to her," He sighed softly as he sat down next to him. "It's not my choice so I wouldn't know."  
"I thought you were smart too, but I guess not. It seems as though you don't even feel any emotions. You let others choose for you." Ren glanced to the other boy for a second.  
"Ren, there's a difference. I never had a choice of who I love and who to get married to. It's just that I never felt any true happiness before."  
"You know you're not the only one." Ren said in a comforting voice.  
"I know, I can see right through your fake lies too Ren." Horo smiled faintly. "There's no more need to hide anymore." He stood up, "I'll go fix your bed," and began walking upstairs.  
"No more need to hide?" He repeated. "What does he know about me? He shouldn't be talking like he knows me." He grumbled to himself. 


	3. The other side

_Chapter 3: The other side_  
'You're afraid aren't you?'  
'There's nothing to be afraid of.'  
'You ran away from home so you don't have to face the truth. Stop trying to run away already.'  
'I'm not running away!' Ren shouted to himself as he balled his fists. He sat there for a while before leaving to where Horo was.  
"Hey," Horo said smiling to the approaching male. "Are you tired yet?"  
"What does it matter to you?" He asked coldly back and walked into the room.  
"Because I want you to get enough sleep and come with me to school tomorrow." He smiles happily. "You'll come with me right?"  
"Sure why not?" Ren walked up to the already made bed. "But I'm still not tired yet."  
"Really!" Horo asked excitedly. "Want to play a game together?"  
"How old are you?" Ren asked raising a brow.  
"Twenty five," Horo replied confusingly. "And games are not only for kinds, I have my class play games all the time." He pouted. "How old are you?"  
"Eighteen." He sat on the bed. "And pouting is only what kids do."  
"Is not!" Horo shouted back.  
"I'm not even going to start an argument with you like that. That's just childish."  
"You need to have some fun in your life. Come on, let's go play a game."  
"No, I don't-" Horo grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
'He's such a child.' Ren thought as a smile appeared on his face. He was dragged to the living room.  
"Hey, I have other friends that you should meet too. They're really cool and fun to hang out with too." Horo's smile widened.  
"I don't care, I don't need friends anyways. I told you that I'm going to leave soon anyways." Ren rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Yea, but you should at least meet them once." He sat down on the sofa.  
"Fine whatever." He let out a soft sigh as he sat down next to Horo.  
"Ren, why did you run away?" Horo's voice had changed, it became more serious as his eyes narrowed and looked ahead to the midnight sky out the window.  
"Because I hate that place."  
""What do you hate about it?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything?" Horo questioned repeating him. Ren simply nodded.  
"My father had always wanted more. Every time that I reached up to his potentials, he just always yell at me and says 'why don't you do better? Are you stupid or something? I raised you up better than that.'" His voice shook a little.  
"I see, so you want attention." Ren's head turned to look at Horo that very instant.  
"I don't want or need attention."  
"You want someone to tell you that you've done a good job. You want a complement for once."  
"Shut up! You don't know anything about me. You wouldn't know shit about my life!" Ren shouted as he stood up.  
"Ren, I know that your father was wrong in the way that he treated you, but listen to me, I'll do anything in my power to regain the lost love. You're like a little brother to me. That's why I want you to tell me your life. That's why I care about you so much," He said calmly.  
"Why are you so nice? I hate people like you. Thinking that if you say the right words, I'll just fall all over you. We haven't even known each other for one day, how can I be like a little brother to you already!" He questioned raising his voice a little.  
"It's in my nature I guess," He said calmly as he looked over to Ren.  
"I'm going to bed," He mumbled before leaving Horo alone on the sofa.  
"Good night," Horo said after him. The door slammed and everything went silent.  
'His words are comforting, words that I always wanted to hear,' Ren thought to himself as he lay on the bed.  
'He's a stubborn child. I guess it's just the rebellious stage right now.' A small frown appeared on his face. 'But he didn't have to be so mean about it. Not like I meant to get him mad.'  
'I wonder what he's thinking about right now. Maybe about his fiancée. I wonder when they're getting married.' He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. 'I sound like I'm jealous or something. Not like I'm gay or anything because I'm not!'  
'Ren's probably cursing about me to himself right now. He's actually a nice kid; he just doesn't want to admit it.' Horo shifted slight from his position. 


	4. Who I am

_Chapter 4: Who I am_  
"Horo, what time are you supposed to be at school?" The purple one spiked hair boy asked.  
"Five more minutes Ren," He answered rolling back around and coving his face with his blanket.  
"Gosh, I feel like a mother," Ren sighed deeply before snatching the blanket away from the older male.  
"Give that back. You act like my mother," Horo moaned as he sat up lazily.  
"I made you a lunch too, so you don't have to eat the school lunch."  
"Ren, were you like a girl at your house too or something?" Horo questioned yawning and streaking his arms.  
"Shut up, I don't have to do this if I don't what to you know?" A faint blush crossed his face.  
"Why do you do this anyways?"  
"Because…" His mind raced for an excuse. "You're like a brother to me…and I want to make…my brother proud." He looked down to the floor as his face brightened. "I'll be in the kitchen." He turned around to leave but his wrist was grabbed.  
"Wait, I'm sorry about-"  
"Let me go!" He tried snatching his hand back but the grip only tightened.  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. It's not like I mean to get you mad."  
"Okay, you said what you wanted to say, now let me go." Ren tensed up a bit.  
"Why are you so damn stubborn!" He harshly pulled Ren back onto his bed. His eyes widened as he looked up to Horo, who was onto of him.  
"Horo…" He said in a soft voice. He turned his face to break the eye contact.  
"I'm sorry it's just that…" Horo stood up and looked to the younger male on the bed. "I didn't mean to do that, really. You just reminded me of someone that's all."  
"Yea…" He too stood up slowly and stepped away for Horo a bit. "I tend to remind a lot of people about someone. In other words, people never see me for who I am. They just see me for the person that I act or look like."  
"That's not true. Don't say something like that. They see you as someone different." Horo said in a comforting voice.  
"And yet so similar to that one person. That's one of the only reason people would notice me. Because they see someone else…" His head lowered.  
"Come one, let's go. I'll take you to school with me and you could meet my friends." Horo walked into the bathroom to change.  
"Not like I have anything else to do anyways," He said in a whisper not showing his emotions.  
"They're twins, Yoh and Hao. Trust me, they both are crazy freaks." Horo laughed a bit.  
"Then again so are you." Ren commented.  
"If you think I'm crazy, they're-wait, that wasn't very nice." Horo pouted.  
"I don't care." Horo walked out of the bedroom and left to the kitchen. "I'll pack extra for your friends too." 


	5. Meetings

_Chapter 5: Meetings_  
"Usui-sensei, is that your girlfriend!" One of his students shouted.  
"No idiot, it's his fiancée!" Another shouted back as the whole class began shouting about who Ren was.  
"Now now, this is not my girlfriend or my fiancée. HE is actually a BOY." He eyed all of his students.  
"He's a boy!" The males shouted. "I thought he was cute too! Dude, females need to look more like him!" The class began to get noise again.  
"Your students are irritating," Ren said sitting down next to Horo with a sigh.  
"But I'll have to admit, you would look pretty as a girl," Horo grinned.  
"Everyone look! They're about to make out!" A girl shouted this time.  
"Shut the fuck up! What's wrong with friends talking to each other!" Ren shouted as the whole class went silent. Horo looked at Ren before standing up and taking charge of the class.  
"Okay class, let's get started," He said smiling faintly as Ren sat down once more. The class seems to have gone on for hours and hours. Ren just sat there looking at Horo's back.  
'He acts so different to them. It's like…a whole different side of him. More mature, smarted…'  
"Okay, lunch time," Horo announced as everyone stood up and rushed out the door.  
"Horo-Horo," A familiar voice called out. He quickly turned his head in respond to the voice.  
"Yoh, Hao," He said smiling faintly waving to the two boys. They waved back. Ren looked at the three boys smiling at each other.  
'I feel out of place…' Ren glanced to the ground then up to Horo.  
"Oh guys, this is Ren. I just met him yesterday, let's eat lunch together. He made some for all of us." Horo smiled blissfully as he introduced them.  
"Hi um…nice to-" Ren said as he was cut off by one of the twins.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoh Asakura," The short brown haired one said. "I'm the cuter one though. Although I'm younger."  
"Whatever, you just keep thinking that way. I'm Hao Asakura; it's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned.  
"I think you two are scaring him." Horo turned to Ren.  
"Nah, it doesn't matter." Ren looked away from the three boys.  
"Great, let's eat then!" Yoh shouted.  
"That's all you ever think about ototou." 


	6. My meaning of friends

_Chapter 6: My meaning of Friends_  
"Was something bothering you?" Horo questioned glancing down to the younger male.  
"No, it's nothing at all, don't worry about it." He said keeping his eyes on the sidewalk. "You have nice friends though, you should treasure them."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Horo questioned confusingly.  
"It hurts when you lose someone. Friends, families, who ever it is. Someone close," He looked down again. "You should never take friends for granted. You really don't know how much they mean to you until they leave."  
"I know, everybody says that. And I'm glad that I haven't lost anyone close to me." He smiled faintly glancing to the sky.  
"There was someone that I trusted a lot. I knew that we had problems, but I just tried to ignore them. But slowly I realized that we began to fall apart. I wanted to fix it, I wanted him back, but I guess he didn't want me back anymore. But I can understand, people just move on in life, or so I thought. Maybe he was just using me, I wouldn't know." He stopped walking and balled up his fists. "But one thing I do know, he was the cure to all my pain, and yet, he was the pain to all my torture. Does that mean I like him then?"  
"Ren," Horo said softly looking at him. "You really miss him don't you?" A slight nod was given and Horo smiled faintly. "It's good to still remember friends like that, but you shouldn't assume so much about him. I'm sure he still cares about you." He hugged Ren lightly.  
"I tired to convince myself to believe that," He said between sobs as he hugged Horo back. "I tired so hard. He tells me that I'm his friend, he tells me many things, but he doesn't do anything to prove it. He never did anything to prove that I was his friend."  
"Don't worry; I'm sure that everything will work out. Just try to talk to him; you might be able to fix this relationship that you want back so much. Tell him how you feel, don't be afraid to hide from a friend."  
"I can't, I ran away from home, ran away from the truth because it hurts me. Why is it always me that ends up saying sorry? I always end up giving up, I hate it! I hate everything about him, but yet, I love him," his voice trailed off.  
"So it's not just friendship is it Ren? Are you afraid? Is this why you ran away? Because you're afraid that they might find out? There's nothing to be scared of." He tightened his grip on the younger boy.  
"But I don't love him, I really don't, I'm just confused. He's a friend. I just want him to understand like a normal friend. I know that I'm not the best of friend either, but I want him to know how I feel." He buried his face into his chest.  
"People aren't mind readers Ren. You have to tell them how you feel if you want them to understand. Don't be afraid to show the real you." A faint smile appeared on his face. "And if he rejects you, then that means that you guys can still be good friends. And there's nothing wrong with loving another male either."  
"My parents wouldn't accept it. I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same way that I feel towards him to me anyways." There was a pause. "But he's a friend, nothing more."  
"Denial isn't a good thing Ren; don't be afraid to tell yourself the truth."  
"If you're trying to convince me to tell myself that I love him, then that would mean that I would love you too. I feel the same way towards you. But I don't want to love, I don't need to love…I just want…trustworthy friends."  
'Why do you continue to deny it? You really do love him, it's just that you don't want to push him away, so you push yourself away.'  
"Because a Tao was never taught to love." 


	7. Promise

_Chapter 7: Promise_  
"Horo-Horo, you came home late again yesterday," Midori said looking at both the males.  
"I'm sorry, I kept him late after because I had to do something after school. He just decided to stay with me so I wouldn't get into trouble…when I came home." Ren looked down slowly.  
"When do you plan on going home little boy?" She asked looking at him with a questioning look.  
"Soon," He answered simply. "I'm sorry for all my troubles; I'll just go to my room now." He stood up and headed to his room.  
"Midori, that was a mean question to ask him." Horo looked to the women standing up.  
"I don't want you getting close to that boy anymore Horo-Horo." She sat down next to him. "He should leave soon; you know what happened last time you go close to one of your students."  
"I didn't mean to get close to him, and that was the past. Ren is different, he needs someone." He looked out the window.  
"What and you want to get close to Ren? You'll end up hurting yourself again. He's not worth it all. Just leave him Horo-Horo, let him go. I need you more than he does." Tears slowly developed in her eyes.  
"He needs someone there for him. Please just understand that Midori. I just want to help him, just this once," He said slowly and softly.  
"Horo-Horo, I was really close to losing you before. I don't ever want to experience that again." She hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry," He hugged her back. "I promise that I won't ever hurt you like that again."  
---Ren--  
Lightening began to crack through the darken sky. Thunder roared seconds after. Ren covered his ears as the voiced of the other two was audible again.  
"Horo-Horo, promise me that you'll make him leave by this weekend."  
"It's not my decision, I want him to be able to face the world on his own," He replied softly back.  
Tears slowly developed in Ren's eyes as the words began to fill his mind. Rain slowly fell as the thunder grew louder. Every rain drop making a sound of its own. Pale hands slowly reached out to the window and slowly opened it. The pair of hands slowly wiped away the tears from his golden eyes. Soon the room was empty; the wind blew as the curtains swayed along with it.  
"You should sleep over; it's raining kind of hard." Horo suggested. Midori nodded slightly as he took her to her room.  
"Thank you Horo-Horo." She smiled faintly as he shut the door. He walked over to Ren's room and opened the door.  
"Ren, are you okay?" He questioned walking in. He turned to where the sudden breeze came from. 'The window?' He walked over to it. "Ren? Ren!" He jumped out the window and started running.  
---Ren--  
Ren sat against the cement wall, the same one that Horo had found him against two days ago, as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Little coughs and sobs were heard through the roaring thunder and the dropping rain. 


	8. Denial

_Chapter 8: Denial_  
"How do I always end up hurting myself? First Taichi, then Horo." He pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged it tightly.  
'But you say that you don't like him,' A voice said from inside.  
"I do, but I don't want to. I was never taught that feeling…" His voice trailed off.  
'You're right, then how would you know if you love someone then?'  
"I don't, it's just something inside of me that's telling me that I love him."  
"Ren, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked but he didn't answer.  
"Did you and Horo get into a fight?" Ren shook his head slowly as the rain mixed in with his tears.  
"Okay, I'll take you to our place then you could call Horo."  
"Ototou, you care about others too much," The other male said as he put the umbrella over Ren.  
"Thanks onii-chan," The younger twin said looking up to him.  
"Thanks for the offer but you guys are Horo's friends, not mines, I don't have any friends." Ren stood up and slowly pushed the umbrella away.  
"But Horo is your friends, so that makes-" The younger twin said before getting cut off by the other one.  
"Yoh, just leave him alone. He needs to figure this out by himself."  
"Hao, it's not nice to be left alone. Look at him, his heart is crying out for help! He's just too stubborn to let anyone help! You, out of all people, should know how it feels to be alone!" Yoh shouted looking back to his older brother.  
"I don't need help. Not from anyone. I'm leaving, if you want to know what's wrong the go talk to Horo and his fiancée." He started walking away and was soon out of sight.  
"He's in denial. Afraid to face the truth…" Yoh said softly.  
"And it's hard to try to get out of it too. No matter how much you tell yourself the truth, there's always that voice, that little voice that gives you the doubt and you fall into denial again." Hao picked up the umbrella and put it over him and Yoh. "Let's go home."  
"Okay." Yoh nodded and they both started walking back to the shrine.  
---Horo--  
Horo looked down to his pocket as his cell phone began vibrating. He stopped running and answered it.  
"Hello?" A pause. "Yoh…what! You saw Ren! Where was he?" He tightened his grip on the phone as his other hand balled up into a fist. "Alright, thanks." He quickly hung up the phone and started running once more.  
'Ren, why would you do something like that!' His eyes caught onto a figure as the figure turned the corner. He slowed down and ran over to where the figure was.  
"Ren?" No one answered. No one was there. The alley was completely empty.  
'I'm in denial, I can't come back.' Bright golden eyes looked over to the blue haired male before it closed. 


	9. Confession

_Chapter 9: Confession_  
"Ren…Ren…where are you?" He looked to the ground as his wet hair began to hang over his eyes.  
'Huh?' Horo looked to the puddle and saw the figure jump up. He quickly grabbed the person's leg and pulled him down slamming him against the cement wall.  
"Ren," He said softly realizing who it was by the golden eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I…" He looked away from the red eyes starring at him intently.  
"Why did you run away?" Horo asked slowly loosening his grip on the boy.  
"I'm going back to China," He replied softly.  
"Why?"  
"You said I could, when I'm ready."  
"That's not the only reason is it?"  
"Your fiancée hates me," His eyes saddened. "I don't want to ruin your relationship, I…"  
"You're running away again! Stop being so childish!" He pushed his shoulders against the wall harshly.  
"I love you okay!" Ren shouted pushing against the harsh movement from Horo. "I really love you. I want you to be happy with her. I don't want to ruin your life." He lowered his voice as he leaned against the wall and slid down onto his butt.  
"Ren…" Horo bent down and touched his cheeks softly. "I love you too, there's nothing to be scared of okay?" He kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Horo…" His voice was almost inaudible. "I…I can't stay with you, I have to go back."  
"I don't want to force you to stay. But remember, I care for you like a little brother. I really do, and never forget that either."  
"You don't get it Horo. I don't love you like an older brother, I love you like a lover! Your love for me is different than my love for you…" His eyes saddened slightly. "So I have to go back. Because I'll ruin both of our lives if I stay here."  
"I know how you love me, and I love you in the same way, but I can't be with you, since I have someone already." He pulled Ren into a hug. "And you'll never ruin my life. If anything at all, you blessed it."  
"Horo," He hugged him back lightly. "Do what makes you happy, not others, because you'll only tear yourself apart. You can't please everyone."  
"I know," He wiped the developing tears from Ren's eyes. 


	10. Forgiveness

_Chapter 10: Forgiveness_  
"Horo-Horo, your friends came over, and come down to eat!" Midori shouted as she walked back to the kitchen.  
"Ren, let's go, I'm sure that it's Yoh and Hao." He dragged Ren with him to the living room where his friends sat.  
"Hey Horo!" Yoh shouted standing up. He looked over to Ren. "Nice to see you're here as well." He smiled blissfully.  
"Sorry…" Ren said softly as he looked down. "About last night."  
"It's okay," Yoh smiled. "You're forgiven."  
"You hurt him pretty bad Ren," The other half said looking away. "Next time you hurt Yoh like that, you'll get the full punishment for it." Hao stood and walked out the door.  
"I'm guessing that onii-chan had a bad day, so don't worry about him." Yoh turned to Ren. "Sorry about what he said."  
"I'm sorry Yoh…" Ren looked down once more.  
"It's not your fault, don't worry." Yoh smiled. "I'll talk to him later about this."  
"You sure Hao doesn't want to come with us?" Horo questioned smirking faintly.  
"It's best not to mess with him when he's mad." Yoh looked away. "Like I said, don't worry, I'll talk to him later."  
"Alright then, let's go after we eat!" Horo shouted as he dragged the other two boys to the kitchen. 


	11. Another story

_Chapter 11: Another Story_  
He walked down the empty streets slowly. His deep black eyes looking to the ground as he kicked a rock around.  
"He's a brother, nothing more. A family member that I just care about a lot. There's nothing between us, we're just brothers…" Hao said softly to himself.  
"Hao-san…" A female voice said softly from the darkness. He stopped in his tracks and turned to the voice.  
"What do you want Macchi?" He questioned. She didn't answer. Only footsteps were heard as they became louder.  
"What do you want?" He repeated as a hand touched his cheeks tenderly.  
"Hao-san…sometimes the right direction is something people can't see." She smiled faintly.  
"Enough with our talks. What do you do? Stalk me or something? Just get the hell away from me and stop saying all those shit about love and crap!" He shoved her hand away.  
"It's not crap or shit Hao-san," She looked as her hand and slowly brought it down to her side. "It's the truth that you can't handle. You are a weak child."  
"Weak?" He questioned threateningly. "I'm not weak." He turned around and started walking again. 'I'm…not…weak…'  
---Morning--  
"Onii-chan, I'm going over to Horo's place," Yoh said looking over to his other half.  
"I don't feel like going," He simply replied and turned his focus back to the television.  
"You'll eventually have to come. I mean, Horo and Midori's wedding is going to be in five days, and we have to practice." Yoh sighed softly as he tried to convince his brother.  
"I don't even want to be in the wedding, and I don't want to walk down with that damn girl either. Not to mention, I don't think Ren knows about all of this." He turned off the T.V. and stood up to head to the kitchen.  
"But Hao, come on." He pleaded.  
"Go by yourself if you really want to go that fucking much!" She shouted as he stopped in his tracks realizing what he had just said.  
"…onii-chan…" Yoh said softly as his eyes began to water and he turned around. "I'm sorry for bothering you…I'll be home…soon," He said before running out and slamming the door behind him.  
"Yoh…" He stood there with his fists balled, slowly shaking from the anger with himself.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to act in front of you, I don't know what to say."  
'You're losing touch, with the one and only person that you ever truly loved and cared about. Because of Ren, Horo, Midori…they are occupying his time from you.'  
"That's not it…" He held in his tears. "He chooses to be with them, because it makes him happy. There's really no more use for me anymore." 


	12. Selfish actions

_Chapter 12: Selfish Actions_  
"Yoh, what happened!" Horo asked as tears quickly came down the other's cheeks. He tried wiping them away but they only came more as sobs and coughs were heard.  
"Yoh, are you okay?" Midori questioned looking at the baling boy.  
"I…I'm sorry…" He said between sobs. "It's nothing really…"  
"Yoh?" Ren looked down to him. 'I wonder what's wrong with him, he's usually…happy. Unless it was all fake and pretend before.'  
"Horo-Horo, you take care of Yoh okay? I need to talk to Ren for a little bit." Midori dragged Ren out of the room into the back yard.  
"Ren…" She glared at the young boy. "You should go home soon, I'm sure you don't want to stay here in our wedding in five days."  
"Five days…?" He questioned as his eyes widened. A small smirk crossed her face.  
"Horo-Horo never told you?"  
"No…"  
"Maybe he knew that you were going to bother him about it. I mean, he did tell me that you were annoying to him. He only stays with you because you like him so much, and when he tells you that he loves you or cares for you, he's lying, because he knows that you need him but he doesn't need you." She grinned once more.  
"He…he hates me…doesn't he? I…" He held in the tears that were threatening to fall. "I guess there's nothing I can really do about it huh? I'll leave back to China…the day before your wedding." He turned around to leave back inside.  
"I'm sorry Ren, I've tried to talk to him so many times about it, but he just doesn't seem to listen to me anymore," She said in a fake concerned voice.  
"Thanks for trying." He walked inside and left to his room without even looking up to the other two males.  
"Ren…" Horo's eyes followed the boy to his room until his bedroom door closed. He looked over to Midori as she entered the room. "What did you say to him?" He questioned in a threatening voice.  
"I didn't say anything. I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to him before. That's all I said, promise," She said innocently.  
"Alright," He sighed in relief. Midori turned around and left to her room too.  
"You could go check up on Ren, Horo," Yoh said softly. "He told me that your fiancee hates him, and I'm sure that that's true. I'm sure she said something to him that would hurt him." He wiped the rest of his tears away and looked up to Horo.  
"Alright, good luck with Hao." A smile appeared on his face.  
"Horo, Ren doesn't know about your wedding does he?" Yoh questioned looking away.  
"No, I'm just not sure when to tell him. I'm afraid of his reaction." He said softly.  
"The sooner the better, that makes him have more time to think." Horo nodded and left to Ren's room. 


	13. Loving hatred

_Chapter 13: Loving Hatred_  
"Ren, can I come in?" Horo questioned through the door.  
"Sure," He replied as he wiped his tears away and covered his face with his blanket. The door opened slowly as he walked in and closed with a little click as Horo locked the door.  
"Ren, are you okay?" He asked concern and a nod was given in return.  
"What's wrong?" He sat on the edge of the bed and Ren shook his head in reply. They both sat there in silence, Horo slowly getting annoyed at the way Ren was acting to him now.  
"Ren," He pulled the blanket away from his face. Ren quickly turned his back to him and shoved his face into his pillow.  
"Ren what's wrong!" He tried to make Ren turn back around.  
"Stop acting like you care when you really don't!" Ren shouted shoving Horo's hand's away.  
"I care damn it, I really care about you!" He finally got Ren to flip over again. Ren instantly moved his head to the side to lose eye contact. His golden eyes slowly developing tears. Both his hands were pinned onto the bed and over his head while Horo sat on his stomach.  
"What did Midori say to you?" He asked in a more demanding voice than usual.  
"She didn't say anything; she just told me the truth. And…the truth hurts…a lot." The tears slowly rolled down.  
"Ren, if she said anything about me not loving you, it's a lie. I love you, with all of my heart. I would die thousands of times just to be with you." He leaned down and captured Ren's lips with his own. Ren broke the kiss in a couple of seconds.  
"Horo…" He said softly as more tears rolled out of his eyes. "I…I don't want to believe anymore. I really love you, but I'm afraid, I'm afraid that you might not love me, that you might…reject me." He breathed in heavily.  
"It's okay; I promise that I'll never reject you. I'll love you with every second of my life, every beat of my heart. There's nothing to worry about."  
"Horo, I…I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to think." Horo slowly moved his hands away from pinning Ren's hands down to his waist. Then slowly went up his shirt.  
"Horo, what are you doing?" He questioned as he noticed where Horo's hands were.  
"Shh, everything's going to be okay." He slipped off his shirt and bent down for another kiss. 


	14. Remembrance 01

_Chapter 14: Remembrance 01_  
"Usui-sensei, I need help with some of my homework, you think I could stay after today for some help?" The light brown haired boy asked.  
"Sure," Horo smiled blissfully at him. He smiled back and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"That's what teachers are here for right?"  
"No, I believe that teachers are here to torture those dumb people like me," He laughed faintly.  
"You're not dumb Kiyoshi. You just don't try hard enough. If you ever need anything, I'm always here." He smiled once more.  
---After school--  
"Hey Usui-sensei, I have a question to ask you. It's a little personal, but can I still ask?" Kiyoshi questioned with a grin on his face.  
"If it's a perverted one, get over it. Teens these days, all they care about is sex." HE rolled his eyes and sat down across from Kiyoshi.  
"Are you gay?"  
"What?" Horo questioned as his eyes widened slightly at the sudden question.  
"Do you like other guys?" Kiyoshi said trying to put it into simpler terms.  
"I know what you mean," A faint blush crossed his face. "Why do you need to know?"  
"I don't know…a survey?" Kiyoshi smiled innocently at him.  
"Fine, just between you and me, I am, but…" His blush darkened.  
"Who do you like!" Kiyoshi shouted excitedly as if he was a child.  
"But I have a fiancée and it's a girl." A faint smile crossed his face as he starred into light gray eyes.  
"What? What are you smiling at?"  
"Nothing."  
"Usui-sensei, I just want you to know, it's your life, as it plays out, don't forget it." he leaned back in his chair.  
"Thanks for the advice."  
"Does she make you happy?"  
"I guess not, well…I mean, I don't feel anything towards her."  
"Do I make you happy?"  
"Kiyoshi," Horo said as he began to blush again. "That's a inappropriate question."  
"What? Teachers and students can't like each other? That's not a law," He grinned faintly. "Usui-sensei, I love you. You're understanding , you're a great teacher, I love you for who you are. Have you ever thought of me that way?"  
"Kiyoshi I…" He looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. "For a long time already. But… you're my student."  
"Do I make you happy?" He repeated.  
"Of course you do. I love spending time with you."  
"Would you be happy living with me?"  
"You're a great person Kiyoshi. I'd love to be with you. You make everything more…enjoyable."  
"Usui-sensei…" There was a long pause. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Kiyoshi, I don't think-" He was cut off as Kiyoshi captured his lips and forced his tongue into Horo's mouth. Horo broke the kiss after a minute or so.  
"Kiyoshi, what are you doing?" His face turned a deep shade of red.  
"Usui-sensei, I love coming to school, just so I can see you. I try my best in school, just to hear a compliment from you. I know I'm only eighteen but I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you." He smiled sweetly at him then looked down to his homework.  
"Kiyoshi, you're a great student…" He smiled back. "And I'm glad that I shared my first kiss with you…"  
"When are you suppose to get married?"  
"Five years from now. I'm still not sure about it though." he looked down to the wooden desk.  
"You still have time to break it off if you don't truly love her. It's a unhealthy relationship."  
"I know…I just don't know what to do…" 


	15. Remembrance 02

_Chapter 15: Remembrance 02_  
"Kiyoshi-san," The female said softly. Her light green eyes glancing at him.  
"Midori-san, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He questioned as politely as he could.  
"How has school been for you?"  
"Cut the crap, what the hell do you want to talk about?"  
"You and Horo-Horo aren't meant to be. You know that very well already. Horo-Horo and I are engaged, there's no way that you and him can be together. But…I'll give him to you, as long as you promise not to hurt him."  
"Thanks Midori-san. I promise that I won't." He smiled blissfully.  
"You're welcome, just…please don't hurt him." He nodded and ran to school.  
---School--  
"Usui-sensei," Kiyoshi looked over to Horo. "I have a question to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's not school related though, is it still okay? Or did you want me to ask you later?" His eyes saddened.  
"Let's talk about it after school." Horo looked to the piles of paper on his desk not noticing the sadness from the other male.  
---After school--  
"Usui-sensei, would you break up with Midori-san to be with me?"  
"Kiyoshi, you know she's my fiancee. I can't do anything about it. My parents chose her out for me. I didn't agree."  
"So you would stay with her?" He stepped back slowly.  
"Kiyoshi don't say that," Horo's eyes saddened at the movement of Kiyoshi.  
"I…I thought you were different. It doesn't matter if your parents chose her out for you. I love you, more than she does!"  
"It's respect for my parents. That was the last thing that they wanted me to do before they passed away. I just want…to be a good son…for once in my life…" He said softly.  
"You won't ever leave her huh? If that's the case, then why do you tell other people that you love them? Why do you fucking play with other people's emotions!" He punched the desk.  
"I do love you. I really love you. You just don't understand." He looked away.  
"I don't understand because I'm too young? We're only two fucking years apart! You're the one that doesn't understand! You would rather be with someone that you don't like than with someone that you do! What the hell's wrong with you!" Tears developed in his eyes.  
"Kiyoshi, I'd love to live with you, I really would." His eyes saddened as they looked down.  
"Usui-sensei, I'm sorry that I ever loved you. I thought that you were different. I thought that you would follow your own heart, but I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about you. The only thing that seems to be true and honest is my love for you…" He balled up his fist and tears slowly leaked from his eyes. "I'm going home." He ran out of the door.  
"Kiyoshi…" 


	16. Rest

_Chapter 16: Rest  
"You slept in late Horo," A male voice said from the door.  
"Ren…" Fear showing in Horo's eyes. He began shaking a little as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Horo, are you okay? What's wrong?" He ran up to the older male and hugged him lightly. "Don't worry, it's just a dream."  
"It's not just a dream Ren; it's the past that's been haunting me for years now." Ren's eyes saddened slightly at the thought.  
"…I…I'm afraid…" His shaking become more violent as tears came down harder. "I don't want to do the same mistake that I did in the past. It's just too painful."  
"It's okay Horo, don't worry." He hugged him with comfort and whispered comforting words.  
---Horo's memory---  
"Usui-sensei, I need to talk to you," The male said standing outside the front door.  
"I'm glad that you came here. I really needed to talk to you too." A smiled appeared on his face.  
"Is Midori-san here?" Horo shook his heard and let the male in.  
"Do you really love me?"  
Horo looked over to the male, "Of course I do Kiyoshi, I do." He smiled.  
"Then I want you to leave Midori-san. Are you willing to do that?"  
"You know that I can't."  
"You want to know something Usui-sensei?" He pulled out a gun from his pocket. "You see this in my hand?" He loaded the gun.  
"Don't do that Kiyoshi, don't do that, please!" He shouted looking at the male.  
"This doesn't hurt as much as you hurt me." He pointed the gun to his head. Tears slowly flowing down from his eyes. "There's not more reason for me to live, everyone, everything, there's nothing."  
"You're still young Kiyoshi. Don't do this! Stop it!"_  
---End of Horo's memory---  
"I could've saved a life. I was blind and couldn't see it."  
"It's okay Horo. It's in the past, if you keep living in the past then you won't be able to live your life to the fullest." He smiled gently.  
"He…he killed himself because of me though. I was being selfish. I…I want you to be happy, with me Ren."  
"Horo, this isn't like you." Pain shot into his eyes. 'He sounds just like him…just like…Taichi.'  
"I don't want to be selfish anymore, I just want to rest, I'm tired of all of this. I want to rest…with you by my side. I don't want to push you away, because I truly do love you."  
You should go home soon, since our wedding is in five days…Because he knows that you need him, but he doesn't need you.  
The words that Midori had said to him last night had rang in his head over and over again.  
"Will you stay with me, forever Ren? I want you to promise me, that you would never take you life, or someone else's life either." Horo's eyes slowly dried up.  
"Of course I would. Why would I take a life that doesn't deserve to die? Everyone has a reason to live, you may lose that reason sometimes, but you just catch it again."  
"I guess you're right." Horo smiled blissfully. "I think I found my reason again, and that reasons is you." 


	17. My reason

_Chapter 17: My reason_  
"I have my reason for acting the way I did Ren. I know that it's wrong to jump to conclusions like that though." She looked out her window to the mid-night sky.  
"Kiyoshi-san, you scared him. You promised that you wouldn't hurt him, and I was so close to losing him then. I don't want to lose him. He has no one anymore; I just want to be his reason to live." Tears rolled down her pale face.  
---Flashback---  
_"It was my fault; I didn't do anything to stop him." He cried into his fiancée's chest. She held onto him comfort as tears rolled down her cheeks as well.  
"It's not your fault; it's no where close to your fault. It's just a misunderstanding."  
"I need to go with him, I have to." He picked up the gun that the dead body held. "I have to say sorry."  
"Stop it Horo-Horo!" She snatched the gun away from the Ainu's hand. "Stop being childish! Stop blaming yourself for things that you never did! It was my fault. Because I told him that I would give you up…" She dropped the gun behind her. "I told him that he can have you, since you two were so happy with each other. But I guess I was wrong, I won't ever do that again. I'm sorry Horo-Horo."_  
---Flashback ends---  
"I always make the wrong decisions Horo-Horo. But I promise not to hurt you, my dearest loved one, Horokeu Usui." She closed her window slowly as a faint painful smile appeared on her face. 


	18. Plan

_Chapter 18: Plan_  
The Chinese male sat of the roof looking up to the mid-night clouds searching for the shining sparks in the sky.  
Remember Ren, if we're ever apart; just remember that we'll always be under the same sky. That means that someday, we'll be able to meet each other again, no matter how far away we are from each other. A familiar voice said in Ren's head.  
"Taichi…" He said softly as a small smile appeared on his face.  
Ren, I don't love you the same way you love me. But I don't hate you because you love me. I just want to stay as friends.  
"Friends…" He laughed faintly. "Friends are good, you were a good friend."  
I feel like we're losing touch. Maybe some things just aren't meant to be Ren. I just don't…feel the friendship that we had anymore.  
"I should've listened to you; maybe things wouldn't have been this way. But I just kept pushing." He sighed softly.  
Ren, we shouldn't keep this up. All we do is argue with each other. I don't like that. I want a normal conversation with you; we haven't had one in a long time.  
"Nothing's ever normal…with me around. I wish that I could…see you again." He looked down as the light in Horo's room just flickered off.  
I want you to be happy with me. So lets stay friends, and try to build up, I'm willing to give you a chance.  
"A chance I'll never receive…because I left you. But I have Horo, and he's what makes me happy now." A slowly dropped from his eyes. "My reason is Horo, not Taichi, so why do I keep thinking about him?"  
Promise me Ren, that you'll never leave me, we'll try to find each other, always.  
"Should I…leave Horo since…he has Midori already? He doesn't need anyone but her now. There's only three days until their wedding…that means that I'll have to leave in two days." His eyes saddened.  
Ren, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Ren I-  
"I'm sorry Taichi…I'm sorry Horo…" 


	19. Hope

_Chapter 19: Hope_  
"Yoh, I'm sorry," The older twin said softly. "I just wasn't in a good mood. I'm really sorry."  
"I'm sorry onii-chan I know I can get annoying at times, it's just that, I wasn't thinking about your feelings, and I always make you do things that you don't want to do." The younger one smiled faintly with a hint of pain.  
"You're not annoying, and I love spending time with you. It's just that something was bothering me that night that happened the night before."  
"Hao, I said it's okay. I understand it all, okay? There's no need to get all worked up about it."  
"Otouto, would you be happier with or without me?" His eyes looked away.  
"That's a silly question. I love being with you. You're every reason for my heart to hope."  
"I know that I hurt you a lot, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. You're everything to me."  
"The only reason why you hurt me so much is because I love you onii-chan! I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone." He hugged his brother from behind tightly.  
"How can you love a beast such as myself?" He asked in a soft voice holding in his tears.  
"You're not a beast, if you are, then that makes me one too. Let's just…stay together and…be happy as one again." His grip tightened.  
"Be…one…again…" His head lowered. "Yoh…I love you." He turned around and hugged his brother back.  
"I love you too Hao…" A smile formed on his face as he snuggled into his older brother's chest. 


	20. Just like him

_Chapter 20: Just like him_  
"Morning Horo," Ren said softly with his back faced to him while cooking.  
"Hey, want to come with me to school today? Midori will be here when I'm gone just to watch the house." He smiled blissfully.  
"I need to talk to Midori. I'll come in the afternoon okay?" Ren replied.  
"I see, I understand." He smiled faintly. "Well, I'll just head out now. See you this afternoon then." He walked off outside.  
"You should've left with him Ren. It's going to be your last day here anyways. And he doesn't know about you leaving either." The female said coming out of the bathroom.  
"I knew you were there. I'm glad I didn't have to wait long for you." He sighed. "I don't plan on saying bye to him, or telling him either."  
"Is that a good idea Ren? Will you just leave without him even knowing? Is that what you want?" She asked in a harsh voice. "You're just as bad as Kiyoshi-san."  
"Kiyoshi-san…?" Ren questioned confusingly. "Is that…"  
"You're just as bad as him! You know that Horo-Horo is happy with you! Why can't any of you damn guys understand that!" She slapped him across the face as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
'I'm always like someone else…never myself…' There was silence between the two, neither of them making a move.  
"I'm glad you're leaving, Horo-Horo doesn't have to relive his nightmare anymore. He's too good for you anyways." She walked into Horo's room.  
"I really should leave. I don't want to cause him anymore pain…" He packed up the lunch for Horo and headed out for school. Slowly he stepped in and everyone's attention was on him.  
"Sorry, I'm here for Horo…"  
"Horo said that he'll be right back. I think he went to the bathroom," A student said in reply.  
"Thanks, I guess I'll just leave this here and be on my way out then." He set the packed lunch on the table and turned around to leave but had bumped into someone else instead.  
"Why don't you stay?" Horo questioned with a bright smile on his face. The whole class began to 'ooOOoo'  
"I don't know…I thought that maybe you didn't want to see me…" Ren said in a small whisper while looking down to his feet.  
"Why wouldn't I want to see you? I told you, you're my reason of hope, and I'm glad that you're here." He smiled gently.  
"Usui-sensei, is that your secret crush?" A male student shouted breaking the silence in the room.  
"Stupid! It was a cute moment! Shut up!" A female shouted back.  
"I'm sorry, am I being like him…" He said softly. "Like Kiyoshi-san…?" He looked down.  
"Don't compare yourself with another. Everyone has their personalities, they all act different ways because of different reasons." He lifted up Ren's head and kissed him lightly.  
The whole class began cheering as they parted from one another.  
"Horo…" Ren said softly with a little blush on his face.  
"I love you." Horo smiled.  
"I love you too, Horo-koi." 


	21. Farewell

_Chapter 21: Farewell_  
"I'm sorry Horo. Good night…and good bye…I hope we meet again, someday." He smiled softly and kissed the sleeping male gently on the forehead, tears slowly forming in his eyes.  
"Umm…Ren don't leave me…" Horo mumbled gripping onto the blanket tighter.  
"I won't leave you…I'll always be here…in your heart…" A tear dropped down onto Horo's cheeks.  
"Just like how you'll always be here in my heart." He closed the door silently before leaving the house to the airport and within hours, boarded the plane.  
---Wedding morning---  
"Where's Ren? I haven't seen him all morning and the wedding is going to begin in one hour." Horo whined.  
"You're not going to see him anymore. He left back to China," Midori said softly behind the bride's door. "I don't think he'll come back Horo-Horo, so your plan won't work anymore."  
"I guess…" He turned around as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.  
---Ren in China---  
He slowly walked out of the airplane. Glancing around and looking at his home town.  
"Welcome home, Ren," A familiar voice said as Ren's head instantly jerked back to look at the owner of the voice.  
"Taichi…" His eyes widened as tears slowly developed. He stood there, three feet away from his past lover.  
"I'm glad that you're back, but why did you leave Horo-san?" He smiled and stepped closer.  
"Horo do you know Horo?" Ren questioned in confusion as the tears slowly fell from his eyes.  
"Taichi is my twin brother, but I came to China for schooling and he stayed in Japan. That's why you met Horo-san, and he knew so much about you. I thought that maybe, you wouldn't have returned. But I'm glad that you did, because I never got to tell you, I love you, Tao Ren."  
---Horo's Wedding---  
His bright red eyes gazed along the church as the song began to play. He looked over to the doors as his bride began to walk up.  
"I do."  
_Some people never find true love.  
People dream of that day, they wish and hope.  
But some are just unlucky, and never catch that wishing star._


End file.
